Bael (The Great Return)
Bael is the first demon as well as the first Emperor of Hell and, so, the "twin brother" of Lilith as well as Bael and the older "brother" of Sin, Alastor, Barbatos, Morrax and Zalgo as well as, later, Adam Milligan . Biography Bael was among the Grigoris created to fight the Beasts, he fought them and, like most angels created at that period, developped a post-traumatic stress disorder. Like all Grigoris, Bael was tasked to watch humanity, unlike most Watchers and like Gadreel, Bael was happy to see humanity. Bael was among the angels unable to choose a side, due to that, he was banished. He was turned by Lucifer himself at full power at the same time as Lilith. Bael helped Lucifer to rule Hell for a long time, then, when Lucifer was locked, left Hell to walk on Earth. Something unknown to all angels, Bael, more than one time, secretly helped Heavenly Host to win fights. Personnality Bael is a clever and cunning man, while less cunning than his "siblings" who loves both angels and demons, unlike most demons, he isn't sadistic, he truly cares for humanity. He is in disagreed with Heaven about need for Nephilims and Cambions to be killed. He respect Samyaza and Lucifer but don't like how he likes demons. Powers and Abilities * '' Emperor of Hell-Level'' : Bael can do almost anything he want and is slightly weaker than a Grigori or his "older sibling" who still put him as an extremely powerfull entity . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Bael is weaker than a Grigori or Absalom but is still stronger than his younger "siblings" or Dean as a Knight of Hell . ** Super Speed : Bael can move faster than a lot of angels. ** Super Stamina : Bael don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink. ** Imortality : Bael, as a demon, is immune to age and all kind of diseases. *** Immunity : Bael is immune to all bladed-weapons as well as exorcism. ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything. ** Precognition : Bael can see the future, however, his visions are not clear. ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself. ** Demonic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he is one of the very few demons to be in his true body. * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Bael is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights. Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Bael can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve, and Adam can kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts, the Necrosians and the Prime Demons and the Protogenoi can kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can kill him . * Grigoris-Level Entities : The Grigoris or any entity equal to them can kill him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Bael. * Archangel Blades : They can kill Bael. * Seraph Blades : They can kill Bael. * Angel Swords : They can kill Bael. * The Colt : The Colt can kill anything except five things in all creation. Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': Bael can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father. * '''Angelic Sigils : Bael can be blocked, weakened or even killed by Angelic Sigils.